Dark Secrets and Black Roses
by Sterling-San
Summary: Sasuke's a vampire, and Naruto's just trying to survive school. NaruSasu, Yaoi


Dark Secrets and Black Roses

By Sterling-San

Disclamer I do not own Naruto OR any of his parts : D

Warning! Yaoi content ahead! Be warned.

Yaoi parings Naru-Sasu (main)

Kaka-Iruk, Saku-Kiba, and Gaara-Neji will come later! And others when i feel like adding them! look forward to it!

Ok here is the first part tell me is i should make more or change things! if you dont get something plz plz review and tell me!!!! Here it goes!

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I hate Mondays!" I screamed at my mother. She deserved to be screamed at I mean she ate the last packet of ramen!!! "Now I have nothing to eat for Supper!" I yell "Are you just going to let me starve?"

"Yep, Naruto you need to learn to fend for yourself. You won't live in this house forever." Tsunade replies. She is right though. I am a freshman in high school. That means I only have four years left with this awful witch!

"Hurry up your going to be late for school, and I'm not driving you I'm going to sleep!" mom yells at me.

I quickly grab a banana and rush out the door. Shit, it's getting dark! I am going to be so late. No I don't go to school in the daytime like normal people. We had to move to a town that only has a night school! I guess its better this way though, because I was never a morning person. The moon has always been my sun.

Yes! I got in the door just before the bell rang. No tardy slip for this high school kid! He's to smart to get a tardy! Dang I'm going to be late for class if I don't hurry though! I start to run down the hallway to my locker, and BAM! It felt like I hit a brick wall at full speed. I landed on my ass on the floor.

"Ouch!!!!!!!" I say rubbing my hurt bum. I look up to find that it hadn't been a wall I'd hit, it had been a really pale kid! And to top it all off he was still standing, staring at me as if I was an incompetent moron. It was impossible, that blow was enough to take me down. Why isn't he on the ground? He definitely isn't bigger than me. Ok, so I'll admit he's only a little taller…but only by an inch! Or two. Or eight. OK! Damn it all, he was like a frickin' GIANT compared to me. He had black hair and was wearing a black shirt with jeans. He also had that snob personality that seemed to say "why are you looking at me?! You are not worthy." I had to admit, it pissed me off to be looked at like that.

"Sorry," he says with no concerned in his voice. His voice is so cold it turns my blood to ice. He looks at me and it gives me chills his eyes are black. It seems he can see right through me. Then, he turns and walks away. I'm still on the floor cooling off the remains of my anger, until I hear the warning bell. Shit!!!! I get up and race to my locker. I hope I'm not going to be late! Rawr!!! I HATE MONDAYS!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Stupid kid!" Sasuke thought to himself. How dare he run into me, the all powerful Uchiha?! I would have killed him right there, but then I would have had a big mess on my hands. Then I would have to move again. Besides that there aren't many night schools anymore, which is kind of a problem for us vampires who still need an education. It's not like we can just have a school for vampires! It would be very suspicious; people would probably figure it out, and try to kill us. Bad idea. I can't believe that stupid kid though1 Wait……. Could he have seen something to give away my dark secret? He was looking at me with this burning anger in his eyes, but there was a hint of fear. Ha there is no way! What was I thinking? The messy blond bastard, figuring out my secret! That's funny.

"Uchiha solve the problem on the board please." Said Hagane Kotetsu our math teacher. I wait a minuite pretending to solve the problem. Even though I already know the answer.

"52 Kotetsu-sensi," I reply firmly.

"Correct,"he says surprised that I solved it so quickly, and all in my head. I try to make myself look average even though I am 115 years old. I've been through freashman math about fifty times. It deffiniatly gets boring after the third time. So after the fiftyith time... Lets just put it this way, I rather watch paint dry for fifty years.

The bell rings and Kotetsu-sensi yells out our math asighnment. I have all the answers from past years, so I just have to copy the work and make fake mistakes. Again can't act too smart. I stick out enough with my looks, it would be worse with good grades too.

Girls litterly get on their knees and beg to go out with me. Even some guys do too. Cocky sounding, but it is the truth. Stupid mortals! like I would love any of them! HA! Insolent fools all of them!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

There it is so far plz tell me to continue or to burn it!!!

Sterling-San

Review!!!!!


End file.
